


your smile and you

by stickynoted



Series: merry ficmas 2016 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy anniversary yuten!, merry ficmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynoted/pseuds/stickynoted
Summary: "I like your smile."chittaphon thinks about the magic of laughter and yuta plays games.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for hayle.
> 
> merry christmas, babygirl! i love you so much and i hope you enjoy the break! rest well! <3 remember that ate always loves you and i'll always be here for you! <33

"Does it ever amaze you how no two laughs sound the same?"

"Have you been smoking or drinking?" Yuta asks from the bottom bunk, phone open to a game that sounds a lot like Anipang. Chittaphon blindly throws down a pair of socks and relishes in the loud yelp from below.

"Think about it," Chittaphon reasons, staring up at the ceiling. "With more than 7 billion people in the world, no two people have the same laugh. Not even twins. Laughs can sound similar but never identical and that's really fascinating."

"I'm still convinced you've smoked before this conversation but I get what you mean. My laugh doesn't sound like Kun's, Yoonoh's doesn't sound like Jeno's," Yuta says, joining in on Chittaphon's train of thought.

"Exactly. Also, laughs are so weird in the sense that it's basically air and sound vibrations produced by our bodies to express happiness and enjoyment. Plus, isn't it cool that even though they're technically just sounds, laughs can be nice or ugly depending on who's listening?" Chittaphon sticks his head over the edge of his bunk to look down at Yuta who is definitely playing Anipang. He notices his socks lying on Yuta's stomach and he snorts a little in amusement.

"You've been having too much sugar and spending too much time with Youngho; you're so fake deep now." Yuta says without looking up at him. Chittaphon throws another sock and smacks him square in the forehead. Huffing, Yuta looks up at him in mock annoyance but his eyes are smiling.

"I like your laugh," he says seriously without blinking.

Chittaphon is taken aback and his eyes widen. He blinks owlishly at Yuta who only stares back. He feels his face heat up and he prays to every god listening that Yuta doesn't notice or he is totally screwed. This wasn't how he imagined this conversation playing out; he didn't expect a compliment from Yuta but here they are now. Chittaphon's eyes search Yuta's face for any sign he might be kidding and Yuta catches the movement.

"I'm not joking. Your laugh sounds really nice to me. You can tell you're genuinely happy when you're laughing."

"Uh… thanks?" Chittaphon's tone make it more like a question than a statement but Yuta doesn't seem to mind, smiling (and making Chittaphon's heart soar in the process).

"I like your laugh. It's pretty," Yuta affirms before going back to his game and Chittaphon lies back to covers his warm face with his pillow, trying to push the smile down.

He doesn't tell Yuta he likes his laugh too.

**Author's Note:**

> ficmas fic 2!!! prompt 38: i like your laugh
> 
> twitter: sproutshua


End file.
